despues de la muerte
by Go men123
Summary: ...¿que pasa despues de que lo mas preciado se va? ¿que hay despues de la muerte? Kyoko nunca lo supo, y ni lo sospecho...pero...¿que sera?...  mal samurai lo se pero entren y lean...


Ok primero que nada me inspire en este fic por un video… espero y les guste….

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Después de la muerte hay otra vida…..

…miro frente mío, y sigo sin creer, lo que pasa, puedo ver a tu mama llorar silenciosamente esta igual que yo…sin creerlo, sin comprenderlo…

Haru, ella esta destrozada, llora ahogando el ruido en el pecho de Gokudera.

Chrome… solo mira a tu ataúd con la mirada perdida…

Lambo-kun,…está más destrozado que nadie, lo único que hace es preguntar: ¿Cómo va a salir Ni-san de ahí? El sabe lo que es la muerte, sabe lo que es que te entierren más aun así…no…lo…acepta como todos.

Yamamoto solo mira al suelo, incluso Hibari siente tu perdida… yo solo me toco el vientre y pienso ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho la verdad antes? ¿Te marcharías a la junta como lo hiciste ese día? O ¿te hubieras quedado, mientras festejábamos felices? Siento como las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, y no hago nada para detenerlas…solo miro y recuerdo…

Meten tu ataúd al hoyo… y pienso en la primera vez que te me declaraste…esa vez..Yo pensé que era una broma…y no te tome en serio…. O la vez en que me diste mi primer beso, la primera vez, Te conocí mas…me enamore más de lo que ya estaba…no me importaba que fueras "Dame-Tsuna" para mí solo eras Sawada-kun, Tsuna-kun o Tsu-kun…

Veo a tus padres a un lado de tu lapida…más aun así... yo estoy alejada, sola…no quiero aceptar la cruel verdad de que te has ido y que no volverás…

Recuerdo la vez que me dijiste que estabas en la mafia, me pediste que me alejara de ti…yo no lo hice…te amaba, no me iba a alejar de ti por algo como eso…amor…muchas veces dijiste "te amo" y yo te decía "yo también te amo" al recordar eso siento como mis brazos se aferran a mi vientre, me abrazo a mi misma y empiezo a temblar….

-¿p-por q-que? –pregunto sin entender en un susurro, mas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y siento unas cálidas manos en mis hombros, levanto la mirada…y aun lado mío esta tu madre mirándome, me toma de la mano y me guía hasta un lado tuyo…me abraza y ya no soportando mas…ambas rompemos en llantos mientras tu madre se aferra a tu tumba diciendo:

-¿Por qué mi Tsu-kun? ¿Por qué alguien de tan buen corazón como él? ¿Por qué me lo quitaste? –

Sé muy bien que ya no puedo aferrarme a ti como lo hacía para impedir que fueras a esas misiones… se que… a ti te hubiera gustado que no lloráramos…sino que sonriéramos, pero es que es tan fuerte ese sentimiento, es tan triste saber que no volverás… respiro hondo y me incoó al lado de tu madre…

-el hubiera querido que no sufriéramos tanto. –le digo en un susurro mientras le tomo del hombro… ella se voltea y me abraza aun de rodillas... hay, en ese fuerte abrazo ambas lloramos por tu perdida…

Sé que todos nos miran, que los mafiosos a excepción de Dino sienten lastima por nosotros, que los chicos evitan mirarnos para no sentirse culpables… se que tu padre se culpa por tu muerte, como los otros… y sé que yo también tengo la culpa…

La gente se va retirando…nos dan el pésame a tu madre y a mi… media hora más tarde solo quedamos Dino, los chicos, tus padres y yo… Dino nos dice que se tiene que retirar tu madre, y yo le agradecemos por todo. Tu padre en un rato más tarde se lleva a tu madre por la fuerza…

Un tiempo después Haru se acerca a decirme que se van a retirar yo solo asiento…sigo mirando a tu ataúd que aun esta en el hoyo si enterrar.

Empieza llover una ligera llovizna, miro a mi espalda y, sonrió tristemente solo quedábamos: Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun y yo… Lambo se quería quedar pero Haru, I-pin y Chrome se lo llevaron por la fuerza… había empezado a llover más aun así nadie hizo nada por moverse, los tres sabíamos que el cielo lloraba, y estaba igual de triste que nosotros, duramos unas horas más… mirando tu tumba hasta que Yamamoto-kun se movió y dijo:

-ya es hora de regresar, nos enfermaremos si no nos cambiamos de ropa, Kyoko, tienes que cuidarte ahora más que nunca. –al decir eso Gokudera-kun y yo lo miramos sorprendidos el nunca me llamaba por mi nombre de hecho ni Gokudera-kun me llamaba así, solo "Sasagawa" o "la hermana del cabeza de césped" pero nunca por mi nombre, sonrió tristemente…

-tienes razón Yamamoto-kun…. –le digo mientras me paro y vuelvo a tocar mi vientre, aun no estaba sola, porque una parte tuya estaba en mi…

El tiempo paso demasiado lento, cada vez había más muertes, yo solo estaba encerrada en mi habitación, me cuidaba, me alimentaba bien, pero solo por el niño que llevaba en mi vientre, le debía mucho a ese niño, por el seguía adelante, aun en depresión, pero salía adelante, como pasaba el tiempo hablaba con el…le contaba de ti…de como eras físicamente, de cómo era tu personalidad, lo que yo creía de ti…

Lambo-kun gritaba a Gokudera-kun y a los demás presentes en la junta que era su culpa que tu estuvieras muerto… que si hubieran entrado contigo…no te hubieran hecho lo que te hicieron…

Cuando tenía 1 mes llego la noticia del fallecimiento de Lal, poco después el de Reborn-kun, Basil-kun, el doctor Shamal…, el maestro de I-pin, Uni, Aria-san… el padre de Yamamoto… todos fallecían…uno por uno según pasaban los meces, y justo cuando llego el noveno mes de mi embarazo llega la notica que devasto a tu madre… tu padre falleció en una misión fallida…

No tengo idea de quiénes son esos tipos…pero parecía como si hicieran una caza de nuestros amigos, y conocidos, y entonces me llego el temor que había ahuyentado desde tu muerte ¿y si quieren matarnos a nuestro hijo y a mí?... esa idea había estado por mi cabeza en mucho tiempo, pero la negaba con el paso del tiempo…y ahora volvía a mi mente…

- ¿pasa algo Kyoko? ¿Ya viene? ¿Quieres que llame a Haru? –decía Lambo-kun al ver mi rostro… desde tu muerte el estaba conmigo, diciendo que quería proteger a su "sobrino"

-no Lambo-kun, pero llama a Hibari-san, Yamamoto-kun, y Gokudera-kun… -digo mientras veo a la ventana a un lado de mi cama tocando mi vientre crecido.

Enseguida Lambo, los llamo y los tres guardianes llegaron de inmediato…

-escuchen bien…como saben pronto daré a luz al heredero del decimo Vongola, y aunque no me guste llamarlo así, es lo que es, por lo tanto me tiene intrigada algo, y quisiera conversarlo con ustedes…

Tres días después…. Estoy dando a luz… grito…el dolor es demasiado… las contracciones, al parecer será parto natural, dura 5 horas…estoy exhausta…siento mi cuerpo débil, apenas puedo mantenerme despierta, pido ver a mi hijo o hija.

Me felicitan y me dicen que es un niño, cuando lo tengo en brazos… y lo veo…lloro…es idéntico a ti, o por lo menos en el color de piel, y pelo además de que lo tenía igual de revuelto que el tuyo, ahora tiene los ojos cerrados, me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos, un punzada llega a mi corazón y me dice que es hora, llamo a Haru ella se lleva al niño las enfermeras me miran extrañadas, por mi comportamiento, yo solo me recargo en la cama, y cierro los ojos, 24 horas… ese tiempo duraría en el hospital después de eso, me iría con el niño a Japón, lejos… de todo con todos…pero si no salía con vida… el niño se iría a Japón solo a vivir con su abuela….

Era alrededor de la media noche cuando empiezo a oír ruidos mi corazón late fuertemente, abro mis ojos, acomodo un brazo bajo la sabana en el cual está un celular el cual marcare si alguien desconocido o alguien entra e intenta atentar con mi vida, eso dará aviso a los demás y se llevaran al niño lejos… veo a la puerta esta se abre y un hombre vestido de negro entra…sonrió tristemente, al final nunca sabré de qué color son los ojos de mi hijo y no podre verlo crecer…. Cierro mis ojos y sonriendo tristemente espero, oigo un disparo y siento dolor, luego de eso todo se vuelve, negro y no oigo nada, llamo al celular contestan al parecer oyen el disparo, porque antes de perder la conciencia oigo un gemido de Haru, y ante morir digo:

-que se llame como él, que sea Tsunayoshi Sawada…..

Y hay pensé que todo terminaba que me iría a un oscuro lugar…

Pero no, abro los ojos y te veo frente a mí, con una sonrisa triste y feliz, tus ojos reflejaban lo mismo culpabilidad y felicidad, yo solo corro, y te abrazo, tú me correspondes abrazándome fuertemente contra ti.

-perdón por estar feliz de que estés aquí. –me susurras. –no quería que te murieras, pero te miento si te digo que no me alegra verte. –me vuelvas a susurrar.

-es idéntico a ti. –te respondo en susurro… tu solo sonríes, me tomas la mano y me guías por aquellos campos verdes en los que estamos… y más adelante están todos sonriendo al vernos… mis padres…,el papa de Tsuna, Reborn-kun ahora como un adulto junto a una mujer idéntica a Uni, Uni, Aria, Lal, Shamal… ,incluso los padre de Yamamoto, y mas allá veo al alguien que se parece a ti a excepción del color de pelo y ojos, junto a otras personas que no conozco.

-te presento a Vongola Primo, o Giotto Ieatsu Sawada, mi tata tara tata tara abuelo. –me dice sonriendo…. Yo solo respondo el gesto y miro a mí alrededor, no debería estar feliz, por que deje a mi hijo en aquel inseguro mundo, pero me había reencontrado con Tsu-kun y con muchos amigos que extrañaba…dos meses después aparece Haru-chan, siento un dolor fuerte en mi pecho, ella solo sonríe y dice….

-tiene tus ojos Kyoko-chan… -

Sonrió, miro a mi alrededor, estoy feliz, y es que lo que no esperaba era que después _de la muerte había otra vida_…..


End file.
